


Stress Relief

by PoisonPikeQueen



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate title: Abandoned sad robots comfort each other and then do the sexy, Canon Divergence...??????, Gay Robots, I wanted to write senseless porn but I accidentally created a plot and many cute moments, I'm surprised at the lack of Robot Master pairings on here, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Robot Feels, Robot Sex, TIME TO FIX THAT, first nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPikeQueen/pseuds/PoisonPikeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First NSFW fic for me. M/M gay robot time </p><p>Crash Man has no hands and needs some help. Metal Man decides to help him out. :) Post-Megaman 2 and it's AU...ish??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi there. I'm... ah, new-ish to Megaman, and I didn't read any comics or watch any of the newer shows but... here's a fanfiction anyways! It's my first NSFW fic, and I got really upset before I wrote this when my favorite Megaman fics on FF.net got deleted... I decided to write my own. And now I ship Metal/Crash. OOPS. Also, the fic was named in honor of one of my favorite fanfictions that was deleted off the Internet. :c Please enjoy. :)

The world is a different place, that’s certainly what he knew. A strange place. ‘Strange’ and ‘different’ were the only words right now he could really describe it with at the moment. Maybe ‘funny’ as well. Considering how him and his brethren used to be on the brink of world domination and now him and only one of his brothers are trying their best to live in an abandoned warehouse, the words seemed fitting enough. They’ve been forgotten by most of the world, along with a few other sets of Robot Masters. Every now and then, their old master, Dr. Albert Wily, would build or kidnap a new set of robots to call his weapons. And the world’s hero, a little blue robot named Megaman, would retaliate and thwart his schemes. Sometimes, even Dr. Light’s personal Robot Masters would help him, too. 

The forgotten Robot Master sighed and watched a highway that towered above the warehouse. The sun was setting into dusk and he could just barely see little cars zoom back and forth down the highway. The quiet sounds of the cars’ buzzing and humming helped calm him from his anxious thoughts. It was reminiscent of the battle station he used to hang out in. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the nostalgic sounds of those buzz saws and drills working their daily routine, the hum of those conveyer belts...

It was weird. For most of his days he was active, he thought his only purpose was to serve Dr. Wily. He remembered how he looked forward to tearing Megaman apart with his special weapon and pleasing his doctor, how he sneered and threw sarcasm and overconfidence the Blue Bomber’s way, only to get torn apart himself. Twice. The second time he wishes he could forget, badly. But now when he thinks of that mad scientist, he feels next to nothing. The world was quite funny and strange. 

It’s been three weeks since he’s found and recovered his younger “brother”’s body and helped reactivate him. He wonders if he’s had these kinds of thoughts as well. Probably, but it’s hard to tell with him. He’s usually quite direct and forward with what he thinks and says. He doubts that he would be hiding anything normally, but he’s been quiet as of lately. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he was worrying him sick. If anything frightens him more than permanent deactivation, it’s the thought of his I.C. chip being damaged and his personality changing beyond his control. He hoped to anything out there it wasn’t that being the reason why his brother has been so quiet as of lately. 

The red Robot Master dusted himself off and decided that he’s had enough contemplation and ‘fresh air’ for tonight. He didn’t want his paranoia to spiral out of control. It’s time to check up on his brother. And maybe grab the rest of his leftover E-Tank from the stash the two of them have hoarded for the time being. He pushed open the creaky doors to the emptied warehouse. The establishment was barren, save for a few tables and chairs that he’s stolen, and the pile of E-Tanks that were messily laid onto one of the foldable tables. Even with what he’s done in the two months he’s been reactivated, the place still looked horrible and awful, at least to his standards. It didn’t take him long to find the only other Robot Master living with him, but something didn’t feel right. 

Said Robot Master seemed to be in a tantrum, at least from what he could hear from his manic screams. He was also shooting drills in almost every direction, uncaring of whether it hit a wall or ceiling or not, or if they detonated. Oh shit. He can’t have that, not in a building that’s closer to becoming ruins with each day.

The red robot took a deep breath to stay cooled, and two scenarios popped into his head. He could take out his Metal Blades and incapacitate him that way, but risk damaging his I.C. chip and ruining him. Or he could try to talk to him and calm him down. He decided to go down the path not commonly taken for robots like him. “Crash?” His voice was deep and lacking its usual harshness from ‘the old days.’ “Crash, what are you doing?” 

He was met with a drill deployed in his direction, which he swiftly dodged. “Crash, stop that. You’re ruining the building more than it’s already ruined.” He began to walk towards him, quickly. “Crash, why are you shooting your drills everywhere?” 

“Go away!” The orange-clad tantrum-throwing Robot Master, Crash Man, screamed back at him. “S-Stay away! I’ll blow you up, I mean it! I don’t care if I blow up either! Just leave me alone!!” He shrieked. 

“No. Tell me what’s wrong. What’s making you wanna destroy the only place we can call home right now?” He asked sternly, taking a step forward. 

“This is NOT our home!! This is some awful rundown place, worse than a garbage dump!” Crash Man screamed, “At least at a dump, we’d feel like we belong there!” He took a step back. “I said stay away! Metal, I swear--” 

“I heard you, and I’m not gonna listen to you. Calm down, and talk to me. C’mon, Crash. We don’t have to cut or blow up anythin--” More drill-bombs came his way. 

“DON’T CUT ME OFF! Just BE QUIET! I wanna blow something up, okay?!” And with that, Crash Man’s arms came together to hit a button on his arm. Unfortunately, Dr. Wily either has a sick sense of humor or was quite incompetent at Robot Master design at first. Crash Man lacked hands entirely. Where his hands would’ve been, there are drills instead. It’s also where he shoots his special weapon, the Crash Bomber, from. Even their other brothers with guns-for-arms, such as Flash Man, had hands which they could swap the ends of their guns with. There was no such thing for Crash Man though. So he had to use his other arm to hit a button on the outside of his arm, which would manually detonate all of the Crash Bombers laid around the warehouse and Metal Man himself. But before he could hit that, Metal Man raised his voice and called out to him. 

“WAIT! W-wait, hold on. D-don’t do anything stupid or rash now, C-Crash.” His voice wavered nervously at the thought of the huge building they’re in collapsing on them. He took a few cautious steps closer to Crash. “C-c’mon, I know you’re upset, I mean, I’m upset, too. B-but we can make the best out of this. We can figure out something, w-we can find the others and move on, ya know?” 

Crash Man’s face was normally half-hidden by a large visor that juts out of his helmet, but he made sure to lift his face up to Metal Man so he could see the rage in his face. “YEAH, SURE. That’s what you think. After all, that’s exactly what YOU want. Have you even tried to think about the robots you reactivate, huh?! Which I don’t even know how YOU did, you probably had help or something, but.. but… what makes you think anything’s going to get BETTER for any of us, me especially?! We’re GARBAGE, Metal! We were forgotten about and left alone! What the hell are we supposed to do if we can’t even follow a stupid doctor like Dr. Wily’s orders, right?!” He yelled at him. 

Metal Man was frozen in place, eyes trained on Crash Man. For a moment, he was glad that his face mask was on at the moment, as if Crash saw him open his mouth, he’d probably shove a Crash Bomber in it. “Crash--” 

“NO, shut up! We were built as weapons, Metal. If… I-if we can’t even be good at what we’re built for, then… wh-what’s THE GODDAMN POINT? It’s useless, just… We should’ve stayed deactivated. I’d be happier that way at least not knowing what happened to everyone else and what Dr. Wily thinks of all of us!” 

In a flash, Crash then began to move his arms together to detonate the bombs, but Metal bolted on instinct towards the robot. He wasn’t nearly as fast as his fallen brother, Quick Man, but he made it on time and tackled the orange Robot Master to the ground. He pinned his arms down, but not for long. Crash rolled over and threw Metal Man off of him. He coughed and got up, and before Metal could grab him again, Crash backhanded him across the face with his forearm, knocking him down. He threw his right drill down into Metal Man, but the red robot rolled out of the way before he could and jumped to his feet. Metal Man quickly grabbed at Crash Man and flipped him around to hold his arms back from behind. Crash Man struggled to break free but to no avail. 

“LET ME GO!! LET GO OF ME!! LEMME GO RIGHT NOW!! I HATE YOU!!” He shrieked and screamed. He desperately wanted to detonate those bombs. He writhed and kicked and jerked around in Metal Man’s hold but the red robot was holding strong. 

“Crash, please.” Metal Man tried to speak but Crash was wriggling more than a fish out of water. He was too focused on holding him still to see Crash suddenly whip his head backwards, smashing the back of his helmet into Metal Man’s face. Metal didn’t let go of Crash, but he did reel back from the hit and his grip weakened. 

“HAHAHAHA! WHO’S STUPID NOW?!” Crash Man shouted as he slammed one arm into the other, and a loud and distinct ‘click!’ sounded. Metal Man shut his eyes immediately to brace for impact, but… 

But nothing happened. Crash Man looked around at his Crash Bombers, which were blinking slowly but none of them exploded. “WHAT?” He gawked, and began to furiously re-click the detonation button on his arm over and over. “COME ON!” 

Metal Man sighed in relief and relaxed, but Crash Man seemed to do the opposite. Metal could feel him tremble and slowly cease hitting the detonation button. “C-come on… I can’t even… not even…?” He heard Crash mutter, the robot’s voice cracking. “I can’t… I-I can’t blow up m-my own bombs now…” Crash leaned into Metal’s arms, seemingly haven given up on doing exactly that. 

“Crash. Are you alright?” Metal asked cautiously. He was supporting him up now that the anger was seeping away. 

“N-no. I’m not… I…” Crash’s trembling intensified as the realization of his futility hit him. Metal soon heard sniffling and whimpering as Crash just couldn’t believe how… pathetic and useless he was right now. “I’m not okay. This sucks. This just… THIS SUCKS A LOT. I hate this.” He wanted to crumble and Metal let him do so, the both of them dropping to the ground again. “...Metal, d-do you normally hold people this long?” 

Metal instinctively wanted to retort with a sarcastic reply, but he kept his mouth shut and thought better. After some hesitation, he asked, “Do you want me to let go of you?” 

Crash also hesitated and mostly went quiet other than his sniffles. He answered quietly, “N-no.” He moved his drills to try to push Metal’s arms downward, which the red robot complied and moved them around his chest. “I’m just really sad right now. Real sad and upset. It’s just not f-fair.” 

“What’s not fair? Talk to me.” Metal said. He couldn’t believe he didn’t have to resort to his Metal Blades to take him out of his rage, even if he did get whacked around a bit. Nothing lethal though. Now he’s just got to calm Crash down from being sad. He didn’t like to see him be uncharacteristically miserable like this. 

“E-everything right now! It’s not fair t-that we got left alone and that Dr. Wily forgot about us or probably hates us because we didn’t beat up Megaman, o-o-or that we didn’t even get collected and was just left there like garbage, or that e-even without thinking about that, I-I still have no hands, and I can't blow up anything, and I’m just--” Tears began to roll down Crash’s cheeks. “I’m just not good at anything. We’re just forgotten heaps of scrap and I’m a hand-less heap, and I hate this! And why does Dr. Light actually like his robots and keep them around, even after failing? Why do THEY get to be cool and like a family sorta and us-- we’re-- I hate this so much.” He ran out of things to say and he just let himself cry, his body shaking and shivering. 

Metal just held him there quietly, letting him cry himself out. “Just let it out.” He huffed. “We’re gonna be alright, Crash. You hear me? That’s… that’s what I’ve been trying to do this past month. ‘Been looking for our brothers so we can live together again and we can be close like a family... sort of, as well. I found you, so that’s a step closer, right? I… I was hoping we could move on from Dr. Wily, since he’s clearly got better things to do than care about his own robots.” 

Crash nodded, sniffling. “Y-yeah. But… i-it’s hard. That was the only life I ever knew… the only human I ever looked up to.” 

Metal agreed. “I know. It’s hard for me, too, getting used to all of this. Everything’s different now. And you’re very loyal, Crash. You’re a good ‘bot, you know that?” 

Crash turned his head a little bit, and looked behind him. “Me? Really? I’m u-useless half of the time, though.” 

Metal shook his head. “Nah. Don’t say that. You’re good at blowing things up. In some places of the world, that’s really helpful and useful, you know. That’s just one thing.” Crash’s body shivered and he cried more. He held him tighter. “I had no idea that you felt this way,” the red robot murmured, “I’m really sorry about… about back then. You know.” Metal felt like garbage. He remembered when at first they all got to know each other, and… well, a lot of his brethren, himself included, laughed at him and his lack of hands. 

The orange robot sniffled and tried to wipe his tears with his arms, but to no avail. “I-I-It’s fine, that was a-a long time ago…” He looked at Metal, who lifted a metal finger to wipe his tears. “Oh, thanks. I… I had no idea about… uh… a lot about you, actually. You always kept to yourself a lot, so… I don’t think too many of us really knew what kind of robot you were. Rumors spread around about no one being able to trust you and that you’re a dentist for fun to cause kids pain and that you practice with your Metal Blades on dogs and naughty humans--” 

“Wait, wait, what?! These were legitimate rumors about me?! H-hold on, what else did they say about me?!” Metal practically squawked in bafflement and disbelief. Crash found his surprise quite funny and his mouth curled up into a smile. 

“Well, I heard that your arms are actually yellow but they’ve just been stained with human blood this whole time--” 

“MY ARMS ARE RED!” 

Crash began snickering and giggling. “And Quick Man told me a while ago that you’re weak to your own weapon because you’re into that kind of thing and Air Man said that you used to dream about ninja robots or something like that--” 

“I CAN’T… I can’t. Believe this.” Metal said in grunts, his fingers twitching. “I’m going to get Quick and Air rebuilt when I find them just so I can beat them up, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! Aaaargh!” He looked away while a blush covered what little you could see of his cheeks. Crash fully turned around now and began giggling much more at the poor red robot. 

“You didn’t hear any of this? Even BUBBLE knew and heard all the crazy stuff said about you. Did you live under a rock? What’ve you been doing back then?” Crash asked, grinning. His tears were certainly dry by now. He poked Metal’s chest with the tip of one of his drills. 

Metal stayed quiet and crossed his arms. His face was turning pinker by the moment. “Listen… l-listen, none of that is true, okay? I just… was doing my own thing. Reading, throwing discs, reading, helping out Dr. Wily… I mentioned reading, right?” 

“Haha, yeah you did. You know, Metal, I think I take back what I said before. I’m glad I got reactivated because at least I got to know that you’re a cool and nice ‘bot and not some crazy murderer.” 

Metal Man simply looked away, blushing deeper. “T-thanks, Crash. I’m touched, really. Please tell me more how my Metal Blades are really Mutilation Blades.” His mouth curled into a smirk behind his mask. “No, but really, thank you. I told you before, things will get better from here. We don’t have to listen to Wily and we don’t have to fight Megaman. I promise you we’ll find our brethren and be close like Dr. Light’s robots. No, we’ll be closer and better than them. Because we were built to be, right?” He was trying his best to forget his embarrassment by being optimistic. He looked back at Crash and was met with the orange and white robot’s face brightening up and smiling. Ah, there’s that upbeat Crash he was used to. 

“You’re right, Metal. T-thanks a lot for calming me down before. That-- I-- I don’t think anyone’s really taken me seriously before while I was angry or even tried to not use their weapons on me. That means a lot.” Crash slowly got back up on his feet, Metal following suit. He then grabbed Metal into a tight hug, bringing his drills as close to Metal as he possibly could. Metal froze for a second, wide-eyed, before cautiously returning the hug. 

“I guess this means you’re not mad at me anymore, right?” Metal asked. 

“What-- why would I be mad at you?” Crash asked, receiving a look from his robotic friend. “....oh, right. I don’t really hate you, Metal. I was just angry before... Are we cool? A-also, wow, I threw a lot of Crash Bombers… We should probably clean up this place before one of us trips and detonates something.“ 

“We’re cool. And are you sure we’re not going to blow up just by touching them?” Metal asked cautiously as they parted from their embrace. 

“Yeah. As long as they’re out there and not inside me, there’s a chance they could still blow up if something hits them hard. But grabbing ‘em won’t do that. Metal, can you do me a biggie and open my back up?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“That’s where Dr. Wily put my Crash Bombers. He’d open this hatch in my back and fill up the space with them.” 

“O-okay. Just a warning though, I don’t think I know what I’m doing here.” Metal warned as he moved behind Crash and examined his back. His lower back was smooth as ever, and his body was slim and straight unlike his… somewhat curvier one. He decided to look up before his mind went to dirtier places. Crash’s upper back was clearly orange and much thicker and upon closer inspection, he did indeed find tiny little switches near his neck and midsection. His fingers fumbled around a bit until he pulled every switch and watched Crash’s back open up. Metal couldn’t help but stare in awe; this was his first time looking inside a fellow Robot Master, a thought that was starting to make him uncomfortable for two different reasons. But inside, Crash Bombers were neatly stacked up. Metal didn’t waste any time gathering the Crash Bombers laid around the warehouse. 

~~~~~

Metal watched the sun beginning to set, the whole sky turning a beautiful pink and orange and purple. He sipped from the E-Tank he held and his feet dangled from the dilapidated roof of the warehouse he sat on top of. He listened to the little cars on the highway zoom by again. After he had calmed Crash down that day, he and him had gotten along with each other much better. He found the both of them much more chatty, Crash less bored, and Metal feeling less hopeless each day. It didn’t stop his anxiety though, there was simply too much to worry about in his situation.

While he was serving Dr. Wily, he never really got an opportunity to see the sky like this before or really appreciate much of nature. He’s almost jealous of Wood Man now; This kind of scenery, the sky and the woods, must have been normal for the guy. He could get lost in all of these colors. It definitely was helping him relax, and it was an effective way to cool down after working on the warehouse’s roof all morning and afternoon with stolen equipment and wood. 

He sat peacefully, listening to the distant car noises, until another sound started becoming more prominent. The sound of drills piercing wood became clear, and Metal finished his drink and jumped down from the roof. Where is he? Metal thought to himself. Soon after making his rounds around the warehouse, he found him a couple feet away, tearing away at a helpless tree. He also couldn’t help but notice the rock bits and debris around him. “Crash? What are you doing?” He called out. 

Crash Man paused what he was doing before he whirled around, rage prominent on his face. “I’M JUST… REALLY ANGRY. I CAN’T BLOW UP THINGS AND I DON’T KNOW WHY SO I GOTTA DRILL THINGS NOW.” His drills were spinning rapidly for emphasis. 

Metal sighed and looked around. He took a few steps closer and called back out, “Is that why you’re mad? I get it, but you’re kind of tearing down the forest, too. You already knocked over some trees. Can you stop that?” 

He was met with more rage. “What does that even matter to you?! And NO, that’s not why I’m angry! I can’t stop thinking about what happened to us AND I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE HE DITCHED US and we’re alone and it sucks and I HATE THIS!” Crash threw his arms into the air and fired off his two drills into the sky. He was breathing heavily. Drilling was much harder than it looked. Two more drills appeared from his wrists in place of the ones he deployed. 

Metal stood there and crossed his arms. “Are you done there? Do you feel better after that?” 

“No… I can’t calm down and it just hurts a lot.” Crash grunted. 

Metal closed the distance to Crash, albeit cautiously. “I know it does. But this is something that isn’t going to go away after a couple of days. We’re just going to have to deal with it. You can’t just destroy everything here whenever you get mad.” 

Crash only growled and his drills whirred. “I-.. I KNOW THAT already! It’s just… NOT being angry is really hard, you know?” 

Metal went quiet for a moment. A peculiar thought came into his head. One that made him uneasy, yet… curious. Should he risk weirding out Crash and damaging how close they’ve gotten, or let him figure out another way to cool off..? A part of him was afraid and begging him not to try it, and yet, another part wanted to know what would happen and eagerly pushed at his consciousness. He weighed the options in his head and… he let his curiosity get the best of him. Hell, even if Crash won’t talk to me, that’ll only be temporary, Metal reassured himself mentally. “Crash.” He started, “Do you….” Hesitation. “...need a distraction?” 

Crash didn’t even take a moment to think about it. “Yeah, a distraction would be nice. But there’s nothing out here, so I don’t know what you’re thinking about. You got any ideas?” 

Metal continued, trying not to let his nervousness run all throughout his circuits. “Well… uhhh… n-no. I MEAN, yeah. But… not--... hmmmm.” DAMNIT CIRCUITRY! He cursed himself quietly. “I have… one idea, but that’s… only if you’re okay with it.” 

Crash raised an eyebrow. “What kind of distraction needs my permission? What are you thinking about?” 

Metal’s face began to turn warmer shades. “Well... “ He looked away for a moment, thinking carefully. “You know that Dr. Wily designed all of us with features that all serve a purpose, right? And you do have a feature that can be used to cool down and minimize stress, but uh… it’s… personal. And between your legs. You know about that, right?” 

Crash’s other eyebrow raised now. “Yeah, I’ve known about it for a long time. I found out this one time when I accidentally walked into Quick and Flash doing… something and it freaked them out and then Flash had to explain it to me later--” 

“Wait, what?! Those two, really?!” Metal asked, surprised. “A-and you walked in on them?! I didn’t even know that they were a thing!” 

“Yeah, Quick told me that they’re a thing, but Flash doesn’t like admitting it or talking about it to other robots. And they hid it well from Dr. Wily, too. From how they described it, it sounds exciting and I kinda wanna try using that feature too, but I can’t really.” Crash explained, looking less angry and more amused now at Metal’s lack of any obvious knowledge about their brethren. 

“Wait, why can’t you use it?” Metal asked, still thinking about Quick Man and Flash Man being a thing and he had no idea about it! 

“GEE, METAL.” Now it was Crash’s turn to be the sarcastic one. “YOU SEE, I have this… little issue here. I can’t use it because… I DON’T HAVE HANDS!” His drills whirred again.

“O-oh yeah, right, right. I’m stupid.” Metal said quietly, looking down. He quickly rebounded though. “Y-you know, though… if you want, I-I could help you out with that.” 

Crash’s eyes widened and his face began to turn pink. “R...really? You would? I mean, i-it wouldn’t be weird, right?” 

“Quick and Flash didn’t think so. Plus, we call each other ‘brothers’ but we’re not even tied by blood like humans. We just share the same manufacturer.” Metal said, crossing his arms and glancing over at the reader. 

“Well, y-yeah, you’re right. O-okay, yeah!” said Crash. “Let’s do it.” 

“First, not out here. Even if we live in an abandoned building in a forest, I still don’t wanna risk anyone else really seeing us.” Metal explained. “C’mon, let’s go inside." 

~~~~~ 

Amongst their small collection of stolen furniture inside the empty warehouse, Metal, with Crash’s help, recently added an old unwanted sofa to that collection. On its weathered seats sit Crash Man, across from Metal Man, who was looking him up and down. Metal couldn’t believe it. That he actually didn’t weird out Crash and now THIS is happening. His fingers shook with anticipation. Crash was giving him a slightly irritated look.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He asked. 

“S-sorry, sorry,” Metal apologized. “It’s just… I just remembered that this is my first time doing this with someone other than myself.” He gazed at Crash’s abdomen and pelvis and he shivered in anticipation again. 

“Hey, that’s fine. It’s my first time doing this at all. If you’re nervous… w-well, that makes two of us, haha.” Crash said, cracking a smile at him. 

“Yeah, heheh. But at least I have experience… sorta. I promise I’ll be gentle and not do anything stupid. Well, pants off, now.” Metal said, sitting down on the sofa’s reclining section. Crash moved his legs out of the way, closer towards himself. 

“Uhhh…” Crash lifted up his drills. Metal smacked the Metal Blade on his head. 

“RIGHT. Why do I keep forgetting? Anyways, if your suit’s like mine, then there should be zippers… aha.” Metal’s red and hard fingers found their way around Crash’s knee, where he found a hidden zipper for his white bodysuit. He unzipped that one, the one on his other leg, and then third and fourth zippers travelling all the up the sides of his body to his torso where his orange section jutted out. And then another hidden zipper just below said section. Wow, that took a while, Metal thought to himself. He discarded the white garment next to Crash, and he scrutinized Crash’s exposed lower half in awe. His abdomen, pelvis, and legs were an off-white color compared to the pants he wore, and they were smooth and was only segmented at his hips. Between his legs, there was no outward parts, but a vertical panel that traveled to his backside. Just like me, huh, Metal thought, God… he’s so well-designed… his body is beautiful. His face burned red. 

“Wow, am I really that ugly?” Crash asked quietly, his face also burning red. 

Metal’s head shot up to Crash. “Wh-what, no! You’re not!” 

“Then what the hell’s that look for? It’s like you’re gawking at my body, like you’re grossed out or something.” 

Metal shook his head. “No, no, the opposite actually. I just… I really like your design and this is the first time I’ve really seen anyone else without some kind of clothing on and… y-yeah, no, yeah, you’re great.” His trembling hand went up to Crash’s inner thigh and began creeping towards the panel between his legs. 

“Y-you know, I-I’d offer to hold your hand, but I can’t really do that.” Crash said, the smile on his face returning. Metal just responded by gently grabbing one of his drills with his other hand. Crash couldn’t help but snort and giggle. “God damnit, Metal.” Metal was chuckling and he began to rub his thumb along the panel.

“Mmm…” Crash hummed and he looked down at Metal. Well, sort of. The big Metal Blade on his head wouldn’t let him see his eyes, and his mask wasn’t helping any much either. He didn’t like that. “W-wait,” Crash said. Metal looked up at him and stopped his fingers. Crash readjusted himself on the sofa and spread his legs out a little more. “I don’t know if this is too personal or not, but I want to see your face while we do this.” 

Metal hesitated a bit. “...my face? You mean… without the helmet..?” 

Crash nodded. “Y-yeah, your whole face.” 

“A-alright,” Metal said, as he put his hands on his helmet. His face mask split down the middle and retracted into the helmet, revealing his nose and mouth and chin. Before he could lift the helmet, though, Crash stopped him. 

“W-wait! What is THAT?” He asked and pointed at him with his drill. 

“What’s what?” 

“THAT, on your mouth!” It was weird seeing Metal’s mouth actually moving, or seeing his mouth in general. 

“My?-- Oh, wait.” Metal’s red fingers moved up to his lips and felt out a silver-colored gash. “Oh yeah. I got that a long time ago messing with my Metal Blades. Dr. Wily wasn’t assed enough to patch it up so he built a mask for me instead.” His fingers moved away to reveal a long, thin diagonal rip along his right cheek, going through his lips to his chin. If one squinted hard enough, they could see slivers of the silver-colored metal underlying his robotic skin in the robo-scar. 

“What a lazy jerk!” Crash said. 

“You said it. I honestly forgot about it, though. Sorry if it grosses you out.” 

“It doesn’t, don’t worry about that.” Crash assured him. “It actually just makes you look more cooler than how you usually look.” Metal’s blush became much easier to see as he grabbed his helmet again and began to jiggle it off of him. It seems that the pyramidal-shaped attachments to his audio receivers, or ‘ears’, were in the way. After about a minute of struggle, the helmet finally came off. It revealed Metal with a full head of short black hair slightly spiked upwards, as well as revealing his eyebrows and forehead. Crash couldn’t help but look all over him. “Wow,” he breathed, when he finally paid attention to his eyes. Metal just had these… very bright ruby-red eyes. They were more vibrant than… than… Crash didn’t know what else they were more vibrant than right then. He could get lost in them, though. He lifted a drill up and very gently rested it against Metal’s cheek, which made the red robot nervous. 

“W-what are you doing?” He asked. 

“Admiring you,” Crash answered, “You’re actually kind of really pretty underneath your helmet. You know that, right?” 

Metal’s face right then turned as red as the rest of his body. “S-stop-- you stop that.” He sputtered, looking away. He brought one hand back up between Crash’s legs and began rubbing him again. Crash couldn’t help himself but chuckle. ‘Metal Man is really cute when he blushes’, was a thought that he imagined would never cross his mind, but now he can’t stop thinking it. That, and ‘Metal Man’s eyes are beautiful’ and ‘Wow, METAL MAN.’ “Hey, you do know you gotta open up for me, right?” Metal asked him, cutting off those mushy thoughts. 

Crash didn’t get it. “Open what part?” 

Metal tapped the panel with his thumb, making a quiet metallic ‘ting’ noise. “This part here.” 

‘That opens?’ Crash thought to himself, before remembering what Flash told him back then. Metal was pushing his thumb lightly against the panel when it suddenly opened up. The panel itself was thin but strong, but underneath it lay Crash’s real robot equivalent of genitalia. 

“There. Also, you’re the receiving type of robot like me, which means something goes inside you. Though the only thing going in will be my fingers.” Metal explained. “Nothing scary or huge.” 

“O-oh, okay,” Crash nodded and asked, “Wait, if there’s a receiving type, what’s the giving type like? Did any of our brothers have the giving type?” 

“Being the giving type means something sticks out of your body and you put it in another robot. Think of like… a plug and outlet, sorta. And I have no idea if anyone else was giving type. I mean, this isn’t something you can just walk up to someone and ask them like, ‘Hey Quick Man, do you give or receive?!’.” Metal said, doing a voice that was higher pitched and closest sounding to Heat Man’s voice, causing Crash to crack up again. 

“W-why’d you have to have that kind of voice?!” Crash snickered and laughed. “A-also, if we’re receiving types, doesn’t that make us like human women then? And giving types like guys?” 

Metal was also laughing, but he said between it, “Look, we’re built like men, and we have ‘Man’ in our names, so we’re still guys. At least I think so. There’s one thing I’m certain of, though.” His thumb gently touched Crash’s entrance, which made the entire orange robot quiver. “It’s that not all robots have these features in the first place, so that just makes Dr. Wily a dirty old man, even if ours actually do serve a useful purpose, haha.” 

“At least we get to have fun and relieve ourselves like this, right?” Crash offered. Metal smirked in response and began to rub his entrance more with his index finger. Surprisingly, amongst all of the hard parts that comprise the armor-clad Crash Man, this part of him was rather elastic. Crash’s breathing hitched as Metal began to move his fingers more. He wasn’t used to this kind of sensation and it felt weird. Not good or bad, just… weird. “Mmm.” He hummed, as Metal began to rub a little faster. Crash’s body felt strange, like his legs and abdomen were tingly and his circuitry was speeding up and his body began to heat up more. Crash shut his eyes and focused on Metal’s fingers. Soon enough, though, his fingers slowed and stopped, making Crash open his eyes. “Wha… why’d you stop?” 

Metal was looking down at his own fingers, which were wet with… something. There was a half-lidded look in his red eyes and his face was dusted red. His eyes met Crash’s green eyes and said robot went quiet. “I’m gonna put it in now, okay?” Metal’s body was hot and bothered, due to Crash’s noises and compliments, his fingers wet from his hole, and it’s just been way too long since he’s done this last. Crash nodded, and Metal positioned his index on Crash’s entrance. “But before I do, you should relax and breathe. It’ll help a lot, trust me. Just tell me when you’re ready.” 

Oh god. Oh god, oh god. Crash’s legs were trembling now at the thought of any part of Metal being inside him. His breathing was uneven but he tried his best to stuff his nervousness away and focus on relaxing and breathing. After a moment, he sunk a little further into the sofa seat. “Metal…” He breathed slowly. 

Metal’s eyes were on him the whole time, his expression softer than usual. “Yeah? You ready?” 

Crash’s face turned pinker by the moment as he started to tremble harder now. His right drill was twitching and Metal placed his left hand on it again. Even though it technically wasn’t hand-holding at all, it still comforted the orange robot considerably. “Metal… c-can I…” He was looking every direction except Metal’s now. “Could…” Augh, why does this have to be so hard to say?! “I-I mean, t-this is already p-personal, right? C-could… c-can I kiss you?” He watched the red robot carefully. 

That…. he didn’t know what to expect him to ask honestly, but he felt like he should’ve seen that coming. He felt like his circuits were racing, because now this felt really personal and also really romantic, too. If he had a heart, it would be pounding like crazy now. He couldn’t see why wouldn’t allow Crash that. After some hesitation and processing… “Y-yeah, sure.” He muttered, a small smile creeping onto his face. He could see Crash practically melt in relief and glee at that, and he then lifted up his helmet visor out of the way, which revealed a tuft of Crash’s orange and white hair. The red robot leaned forward, finger still on him and rubbing him, and met with Crash’s lips, who, of course, crashed his into Metal’s ripped ones. It wasn’t really romantic or a good kiss though, since Crash was inexperienced and at that moment, trying to eat Metal’s face. 

Metal pulled back. “Crash-- Crash, hold on. You’re not supposed to try to swallow my face whole. Here, just do what I do here.” He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Crash’s. He pulled back, waiting for Crash, who looked like he was dazed and awe-stricken. Metal’s smile grew larger before Crash leaned in and tried his best to imitate him, pressing his lips with much less force and much more control now. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Metal pulled away again, licking his lips. The two robots kissed again, this one lasting much longer with Metal guiding Crash. Metal murred, his voice low and deep, “How was that?” 

“...Wow,” was all Crash could say, grinning. “O-oh, by the way, I’m ready.” 

Metal looked up and down Crash to confirm, and he kept his left hand on Crash’s drill, while his right hand was ready. “Alright, just tell me to stop if you don’t like it.” His eyes shifted down to his hand. 

Crash kept his eyes focused on Metal while he felt his finger begin to push inside. Metal was very slow with it, and Crash’s drills were twitching again. Crash’s breathing hitched again, he could feel his walls tightening around Metal until he stopped. Metal’s eyes darted up to Crash’s every time he stopped to check on him, waiting for Crash’s okay. It still felt weird, but whenever Crash tried to relax, he felt himself get used to the feeling a little more each time. 

“Mmm… it’s in now,” Metal quietly spoke, “How do you feel?” 

Crash breathed, “I’m good… I feel weird, but not bad weird. I feel like you gotta keep moving your hand, though.” He said, his smile returning again. Metal just chuckled and began to slowly thrust his finger, making Crash tense up and shudder. Something about that feeling, he couldn’t say why, but he liked it. His breathing grew heavier and his hips trembled. “Mm…. f-faster..” He groaned. 

Metal complied, moving his finger faster, amusedly watching Crash wriggle before trying to buck his hips ever so slightly against him. “You want more?” He purred at the orange bot melting before him. 

“Y-yeah. It’s good…” Crash breathed shakily. 

Metal slowed down and then began to push his middle finger in as well. Crash grit his teeth and bucked against his fingers. Metal thrusted his fingers faster again, and then curled them when he pushed deeper. He smirked at the sight before him; Crash trembling and whimpering, bucking his hips in time with his fingers, drooling slightly… what a sight. He leaned forward and kissed him, which Crash returned and kissed back feverishly and sloppily, moaning into it. 

Metal broke from the kiss, and Crash whined in protest. He felt like he was on fire, but not actually on fire. He saw Metal lean down and-- oh, that’s his tongue. Metal licked at his neck as his fingering intensified, and Crash just about thought he was going to go crazy. “M-metal-- please... “ He barely got out before he whimpered again. 

“Please what?” Metal purred into his skin, sending sparks racing all throughout his body. 

“A-another.” Crash begged, making his partner raise an eyebrow. 

“Really? Well, in it goes, then~” Metal slowed down and began to push his ring finger in as well, Crash breathing in sharply. His pace picked up again and he kissed at Crash’s neck, who leaned against Metal. 

“A-aahh-- god, Metal--” Crash barely got out, as Metal experimented and moved his fingers inside him, like he’s feeling around for something. 

“Tell me where you like it best,” Metal whispered sensually against the robot. 

Crash tried to catch his breath as Metal felt around until one particular spot sent jolts all throughout his body, legs jerking. “S-stop-- there.” Metal chuckled and their eyes met again, both clouded and hazy from lust and want. Metal adjusted his hand’s position, before thrusting much faster than before, hitting that spot each time. Crash wasn’t prepared for that, and moaned loudly as his body jerked. He desperately wanted to hold onto some part of Metal, but damn these drills for hands! His body felt electric and he was seeing stars in his vision, chest heaving. before he gasped. “Metal-- M-METAL, I’m--” He whimpered. 

“I know,” Metal cooed, before giving Crash another kiss on the neck as he whined and climaxed, still thrusting through it. His body heat spiked and Metal slowly slipped his fingers out, and left Crash to catch his breath and cool down. Metal reached over for a rag on the sofa and wiped his hands on it, and then carefully cleaned the orange robot. He leaned forward again and planted a small kiss on Crash’s cheek. The two stared at each other. 

“That was…” Crash began, face flushed and breathing hard, “...really awesome. You’re really good.” Metal chortled. “W-was I any good?” 

“Why are you asking me that? Yeah, you were great.” Metal’s other hand gently brushed his drill. “That was pretty fun. Feel better?” 

“Yeah, a lot, actually.” Crash then slowly lifted his drills up and around Metal, and pulled him into a tired hug. Metal ended up laying on top of him. “I… wow. Just wow, ya know?” Metal was chuckling and smiling and he embraced him back. Crash leaned into him and muttered, “By the way, what was that wet stuff that came out of me before?” 

Metal shrugged and huffed, “I actually have no clue.” 

Crash sighed and nuzzled his head against Metal. “I’m real happy we got to do this, and that I got to know you more. Just wanted you to know that.” 

Metal smiled softly. “Thanks, Crash. I feel the same. I should’ve hung out with you more often. I really like y-- ah, spending time with you.” Oh shit! Metal thought, why do you let these things slip out?! 

Crash didn’t even take a moment to think about what he said. “Heh, same.” 

The two of them laid in a comfortable silence after that. Crash’s shaking legs finally lowered and rested while Metal stayed in his embrace, satisfied with what he’s done and pushing his own ignored lust away. Their warmth circulated through each other, a feeling that brought the both of them much more comfort and safety than they expected. Metal brought a metal hand up and caressed the Robot Master’s jawline. Crash didn’t move for he was too drained of energy, but he smiled into Metal’s touch and shut his eyes. “Sleep tight,” Metal softly murmured, “See ya tomorrow.” Crash murmured something incoherent and soon enough he entered sleep mode to recharge, leaving Metal alone in the waking world to his own thoughts.

Amongst the warm and tingly feelings throughout Metal, there was also worry. He wondered if this would make them a thing like Quick and Flash now. After all, they did just do a really personal act together and they both liked it. He wondered how the others, once he and Crash reactivate them, would react to them. Would they pick on Crash more? Hopefully not, lest they enjoy regularly tasting Metal Blades. Not only that, but this feeling… Did he want to indulge in these feelings he’s starting to have for Crash any more? He’s never been partners with anyone before. He just wanted to help him out at first but now he felt like his core was confused and nervous and… crushing for Crash. Would this be a one time thing or something regular? Would this be a good thing for them? The questions and anxiety flowed freely through him. He knew he wanted him, to call him his partner, but he was afraid. 

That wasn’t the only thing that was eating him on the inside either. The fact that he didn’t know anything about where his brethren were, if their I.C. chips were intact, if Dr. Wily cared or was looking for them, if he and Crash were literally the only ones… He shuddered. He was happy and grateful to at least have Crash with him, but that only made him worry about him as well. He felt like his wires were twisting up on the inside when he had these thoughts. 

Those were a lot of thoughts to sort through and reassure himself on. He can worry about that tomorrow, Metal thought as he slowly got up and off of Crash, despite his own body’s protests. He grabbed the forgotten garment of Crash’s and put it back on him, then put on his own helmet and mask before going into sleep mode next to him on the couch. 

~~~~~ 

Something absolutely, definitely wasn’t right.

At least Crash thought so- no, he KNEW so. Metal Man was not okay and he was trying not to show it for whatever reason. Crash felt stupid for not noticing it any sooner than just a few days prior. It’s been two weeks ever since his last rage, which ended with Metal and him… doing the closest thing he’s ever done with someone, to be honest. He KISSED him! He kissed him BACK! Crash’s face burned furiously at the thought of them sharing their lips. The Robot Master was staring out of one of the warehouse windows and watched the sky. The clouds were in the way and it was heavily raining, painting the whole sky a gloomy dark grey. Every now and then, the sky would flash with lightning and crackle with thunder. 

He looked behind him and around the warehouse. Water was leaking through the partially-refurbished roof and forming puddles. It made Crash uneasy. But not as much as it made him worry, though. Metal never returned from… wherever he goes outside, yet. His internal clock told him that it was almost night already, and usually Metal would be back at the warehouse by now. He didn’t leave, did he? No, there’s no way, not after him choosing this place, fixing it, and then letting the both of them live here like it’s their new Wily Castle, Crash thought. 

What if something happened to him, then? Another flash, and thunder boomed loudly. Oh god, what if I’m right, Crash thought. He couldn’t let something happen to Metal, not until he got answers and found out what was wrong. ….And maybe get another kiss, too, but that was really pushing it. Crash made up his mind and left the warehouse into the heavily pouring rain. 

He first made a full lap around the warehouse, only to still have no clue where he went. He stood by the trees he knocked over and huffed and looked around. How the hell was he supposed to know where Metal Man goes usually?! He, or anyone else really, didn’t know where he went when they lived in Wily Castle, and it’s not like he’s the type of robot to throw tantrums or leave obvious evidence where he goes. 

Crash huffed, and gave another look around, when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around and focused his attention on towards the ground, where a stray Metal Blade, stainless and soaked by rain, juts out of the dirt. The Robot Master looked up and found more Metal Blades sticking out of the bark of trees. “Well, I stand corrected,” he murmured to himself, following the trail of Metal Blades deeper into the woods. 

Crash’s mouth held a grimace for an usually long time, while his remembered why he needs to find Metal Man in the first place. Ever since that day two weeks ago, Metal’s been trying his best to avoid him for some reason. They would work together on the roof during the morning, but Metal would call it quits earlier than usual, and then run off somewhere into the woods. And then not come back for hours. When he tried to talk to him, Metal was either too quiet to hear what he was saying, or he was… for a lack of better words, he was trying to say as little as he could. Did… he do something wrong? No way, he might mess up a lot of things, but he’s been good since that last time and never raged. Is Metal tired? ...from those E-tanks he’s consuming, NO. Crash brought a drill to his chin and thought hard. Was he angry? …. …. ….he didn’t SOUND angry, but that doesn’t always mean that someone’s not angry just because they don’t sound it. What would he be angry about? He couldn’t think of any ideas on that. NEXT. Is Metal sad? He very well might be… he did say he felt the same as he did, and Crash knew very well how upset he was on the inside on what’s become of him and his brethren. Maybe he needed alone time… two whole weeks of alone time, though?! Well… he didn’t know actually. Metal never bothered to talk to anyone in the first place so maybe. Crash felt his CPU starting to get the robot equivalent of a headache from all of this theorizing. It’ll be all the quicker and easier to get these answers from the source rather than trying to guess them. 

Still… not knowing sucked, and only made him worry. He liked how it was before with him, and he just wanted to talk to him again. He missed hearing Metal’s terrible impressions and jokes, and his laugh, and missed his hugs, ...and his kisses. It hurt Crash knowing that there was something that was preventing the two from sharing all of those things right now, that there was something that was afflicting Metal so badly he didn’t want to be around anyone… again. 

Crash was surprised at how many Metal Blades have been thrown already at trees. Either Metal is really angry or he really wanted to cut something. He assumed both, and continued until he reached a point where there were no more Metal Blades. Crash stood where the last Metal Blade dug into tree bark, studying his surroundings. There was no path to walk here, and it was raining, and the ground was flat. It was clear: Metal Man must have vaporized into thin air and he had absolutely no idea where he was, save for the clue that the normally distant sound of cars buzzing by was much louder. There must be a ground-level road nearby somewhere. He wondered if Metal knew how to hitchhike-- 

“Crash.” 

Crash Man whirled around and spotted Metal Man standing behind him a couple feet away, arms crossed and… he didn’t look happy. Uh oh. “H-hey, how did you get behind me?” Crash asked, eyes narrowing.

“You’re very noisy when you walk, so I heard you coming by a while back. I didn’t think you would follow me, though.” 

“If you didn’t want me to follow you, why’d you leave your Metal Blades everywhere?” 

Metal went quiet for a moment, looking down. “...I didn’t want to get lost…” He murmured, before looking back at Crash. “Look-- listen, I just… I want to be alone, alright? Can you please just turn around and head back?” 

Crash shook his head at the red Robot Master. “Nuh-uh. No way, not this time. I’m here to get you. Because it’s been hours and there’s lightning out here. You know bad things happen in forests all by yourself!” 

Metal’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t realize I had a curfew. Are you gonna ground me next and take my car away?” 

Crash scowled. “Look, I’m just worried about you, there’s no need to be a scraphead about it.” 

Metal closed his eyes and sighed. “I appreciate your concern but I promise that I’m alright. Thanks for checking on me, I’ll follow you back in a little bit, okay?” 

“You’re lying!” Crash pointed at Metal. “You’re definitely lying! Because you’re not alright and something’s wrong and you want nothing to do with me lately and that sucks because I really like hanging out with you and talking to you and it really h--” 

“Crash.” Metal spoke lowly, his eyes icy. “I said go. I’m starting to get a headache.” 

“NO! I’m not leaving! Not until I-- ACK!” Crash flung himself to the side to dodge a Metal Blade thrown at him suddenly. “What the hell, Metal?!” 

“I said LEAVE. I really don’t want to be pissed off right now.” Metal growled. 

“Well, joke’s on you, you’re already pissing everyone here off just by being the heap of scrap you’re being right now. I don’t want to fight you, I just want to talk, okay?” Crash said, arms ready in case he does need to start firing Crash Bombers. Even if he couldn’t detonate his bombs, he could probably still deal some damage just with the drill parts of his weapon. 

Metal sighed to himself, “Of course, he’s the determined type…” He manifested more Metal Blades in his hands, struck a battle pose for a split second, before throwing his Metal Blades at a scary speed and scarier accuracy. Crash ducked out of the way again and he fired two Crash Bombers at Metal. Metal jumped out of the way and manifested more Metal Blades. It continued like this, the both of them trying to hit each other with their special weapons. Metal was much quicker and more agile than Crash, although Crash learned that he can block his Metal Blades with his drills. Surprisingly, though, despite his frustration with Metal, he didn’t find himself anywhere close to having another rage fit. 

Crash fired off three Crash Bombers directly at Metal while running, before obliviously stepping into a dip and slipping on the wet ground and tripping. He landed face first into a tree and wasted no time getting his balance back and standing up. He turned around just to see Metal already having thrown a Metal Blade in his direction and he couldn’t dodge this, oh shit-- 

Dink. 

Crash had screwed his eyes shut and held his arms up to brace for the impact of Metal Blades slicing and tearing through his skin and wires and framework, but it never happened. He opened them and saw Metal staring at him with this expression he couldn’t describe. It was like he looked upset, surprised, and relieved all at once. The Metal Blade thrown at him was sinking into a puddle next to him. Crash blinked and didn’t react fast enough to see Metal chuck another Metal Blade at him. The Metal Blade just ricocheted off of him and bounced elsewhere into the woods. The two stared at each other, at a loss for words. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Metal finally broke the silence. 

Crash nodded and agreed. “Yeah… huh. I could’ve sworn you were going to destroy me.” 

“Yeah, seriously. What are you made of?” Metal asked, bewildered.

Crash’s mouth pursed as he thought about it. “I have no idea. What are YOU made of?” 

Metal placed his hands on his robotic hips, “...I’m made of metal. So wait. Your Crash Bomber can’t hurt me and my Metal Blades do nothing against you either?” 

“Hey, how do you know if my Crash Bombers can damage you or not? They’ve never even blown up!” 

“I know every weapon that can damage me. And that’s only the Quick Boomerang and Megaman’s Mega Buster.” Metal said, smirking behind his mask. 

“Yeah,” Crash said, his mouth twisting and not trying to break into a smile, “And the Metal Blade, too.” Metal stared at him silently again for a few seconds. 

“Hey Crash, come over here for a second.” 

Crash didn’t think first. “Okay, sure.” He walked on over to Metal, only to get decked in the face by a fast right hook of Metal’s. Crash fell over again. “What was that for?!” He cried out angrily. 

Metal responded nonchalantly, “Hey, I had to vent out my anger one way or another. Here.” He grabbed Crash’s arm and pulled him up back to his feet. “God, you’re filthy. Also, sorry I tried to kill you before.” 

“It’s okay. You’re not gonna hit me again, are you?” Crash asked, on alert now. 

“Nope. We’ve both done it already and I’m not really as irritated as I was before.” 

“Good… So, are you gonna talk to me now?” 

“Well… you didn’t turn back and I can’t fight you either, so I think that’s a yes.” Metal looked away from Crash, crossing his arms. He sighed heavily. “..... ...I’m sorry that I worried you. I just have a lot on my mind. It’s… it’s hard for me to explain it. I can understand if you’re upset at me.” 

“I’m not upset, I just wanna know what’s wrong. You should try to tell me anyways.” Crash reassured him. “You listened to me when I was really pissed off and that meant a lot. I wanna try that too.” 

“You’re not? Crash, you’re too pure, please.” Metal said, relief washing over him that Crash has decided to not hold his standoffish-ness against him. Crash is right, though. He’s gotta try to explain it, at least. He huffed and thought carefully. How was he going to say this..? He took a moment. “...Do you ever get scared? Truly, for real? Do you think about the future and worry about it?” 

Crash thought about it for a moment. “...not really, no.” Man, he was wrong this whole time about Metal! He kept quiet, though and listened. 

“Yeah, well… I feel that way a lot. I don’t know why I do, but I do, and I really hate it, because those kinds of feelings and thoughts creep into your head at really inconvenient times.” Metal glanced at Crash. “Remember how you told me that it’s really hard not to be angry sometimes? Like, it’s just… THERE and it doesn’t go away? It’s really similar to that.” Metal walked closer to Crash and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. “When I was reactivated and it was just me, I took the initiative to try to be responsible and progressive and look for my fallen brethren, you know? And find a place to hide. And try not to cause enough trouble to attract Megaman’s attention, too. It was… stressful, and scary, but I guess I just really hated being lonely.” He paused, and took another breath. “I found your body in a pile of debris. I was scared that you wouldn’t be able to reactivate, but thank everything I was wrong. But now I’m scared that may be the case for everyone else.” 

The red Robot Master shuddered. “I’m no leader, I’m not like Quick Man or Elec Man. I wish I had Quick’s confidence and his inability to feel doubtful. I worry that one day, that’s gonna screw us over. Me trying to be in charge, that is. I also worry and fear that the wrong person may find out about us… And then, on top of that…. we…” Metal’s eyes opened, and he just looked so goddamn tired and sad. Crash’s wires twisted up on the inside. “Like, imagine all of that hitting you at once. It’s like you very suddenly and violently got sick with a virus.” He shivered now. “And… now that I got to know you and get closer to you… and we kissed… God, I’m scared. If something were to happen to you, I-I wouldn’t be able to f-forgive myself…” Metal didn’t realize at first the tears welling in his eyes, not with all this rain, not until Crash was in front of him and pulling his whole body into a tight embrace. “O-oh, god, I-I-I’m sorry, C-Crash, I didn’t mean to s-start spilling my tears e-everywhere--” 

“Shhhh. Metal, it’s okay,” Crash said, trying his hardest to hold him despite his drills for hands. Metal seemed to have melted into him, wrapping his arms around him back. 

“I-I’m sorry--” Metal cried and shivered, trying to wipe his tears away. 

“Metal,” Crash murmured softly. “You’re gonna be okay, okay? You’ll be okay. Hey, Metal, look at me for a second.” Metal leaned back a little bit, and met Crash’s, for once, gentle eyes. “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. I’m here now, so you don’t have to be alone with all this responsibility. We can figure something out, didn’t you say that yourself?” 

“Y-yeah, that’s usually what I tell myself...” Metal admitted, looking away. 

“Well, I believe you, at least,” Crash reassured him. “You’re… …I, shit, I’m not good with words like you are. You’re… you’re a really cool robot, and a good friend, and... you’re really capable and skilled, more than I’ll ever be. It really sucks to see you so sad and full of worry like this.” And I’m probably not gonna stop hugging you until you feel better, Crash thought to himself. He felt his core pulse with… something that felt like pain, at the sight of Metal in tears. “I-I’m sorry I couldn’t help you any sooner.”

Metal quietly cried and wiped his tears again. He just wanted it to stop. But he stared at Crash through wet eyes. “Why the hell are YOU apologizing? You didn’t do anything w-wrong…” No, if anything, it was all himself. He couldn’t control his damn anxious thoughts and fears. “Crash, I-I also wanna tell you s-something too. I should’ve said this a while a-ago, honestly, but I’m just… ugh, I...” 

“You like me?” Crash answered softly, “B-because I really like you, Metal. I shoulda told ya sooner.” 

“......Yeah. You hit the nail on the head.” Metal breathed, his face mask retracting and revealing his mouth and scar. He lifted Crash’s helmet a little bit, and then leaned forward and tilted his head just enough to softly press his ripped lips against Crash’s smooth ones. The two held the kiss for a while, as if they could let out all of their stress with it. They parted from each other, and Metal wiped his tears again. “I’m really happy you do. I didn’t know how you’d react…” He breathed. 

“You kidding?” Crash smiled. “Wasn’t I admiring you before and talking about all the awesome parts of you? You listened to me and helped me calm down, and you were my first kiss, and you’re really pretty, and… what’s not to like…” He leaned in and gave Metal another kiss. He felt his body spark internally with the kiss. “I’ve really, really wanted to kiss you again. I missed it, heheh,” He said, smiling. 

“Me too. It’s been too long.” Metal chuckled. 

“We’re gonna be okay, I promise. If your mind ever starts going down like that and you start to freak out, you can come to me, okay? I’ll kiss the bad thoughts out of you, haha,” Crash cooed. Metal embraced him again, holding him tight. “Hey, Metal, I just had a thought…” 

“What kind of thought?” 

“I had no idea you were this stressed out. If anything, I think that calls for…” Crash grinned. “...a distraction of sorts.” 

“A distraction? What--” Metal only got it then. “I don’t know if I’m really in the mood right now… I MIGHT be when we get back to the warehouse or something, but that’s a long shot. And not right now either…” The tiredness was still evident all through Metal’s body, face especially. 

“Awww…” Crash pouted, before the sky flashed bright, and a mighty bolt of lightning came down directly on Metal. Well, it would have if not for the trees they were standing under. The two stared up at the charred trees above them with huge eyes. Their bodies were crackling with electricity and they looked at each other. Thunder boomed deafeningly loud against their audio receivers.

“I guess that’s now let’s get the hell out of here,” Metal said, beginning to run back the way he came, clamping his hands over the ‘tips’ of his ‘ears’. Crash immediately followed him, trying his best to keep up with him as they followed the Metal Blades that tagged the trees back to the warehouse. 

~~~~~ 

Metal pushed the warehouse door open with his soaking wet back, as his hands were occupied holding Crash, their lips locked. Crash was surprisingly heavy for his size, but that didn’t stop Metal from lifting him off his feet regardless amongst their kisses. They were completely ignorant to the fact that the warehouse was flooded with about three to four inches of water due to the heavy rain. Metal broke the kiss and backed up further into the warehouse, swinging the other Robot Master around in a spin. Crash was laughing and grinning and trying his best to kiss Metal back, and he couldn’t help wonder how lucky he was, that of all the partners he could’ve ever gotten, he got one who clearly had good experience kissing.

The two of them fell onto the dry but weathered-anyway couch laughing, faces blushing pink, and Crash wasted no time crawling on top of Metal to reach his face to kiss him again. They locked lips again, closing their eyes and getting into it. Both of their cores felt lighter than air and their bodies were hot and felt like sparks were flying through them both. Metal’s hands were smoothing over Crash’s sides and hips, grazing the wet fabric that clung tightly to his robotic curves. Crash shuddered and he wished he could do the same to Metal with his hands but instead he had to take extra care not to point his drills into Metal’s face. “Metal…” Crash purred, going down and locking lips with Metal’s again. Metal hummed happily into the kiss, rubbing his hands up and down Crash’s back, reaching lower each time. Eventually, Metal decided to reach down his backside and rub in between Crash’s legs, making the orange Robot Master tremble and arch his back. “Ah, Metal…” Crash groaned as he pulled away from Metal, trying his hardest to retain his self-control and not open up for Metal. But between their amazing kissing and Metal’s curious hands touching him all over, it was proving to be very difficult. He bit his lip and looked down as Metal didn’t stop rubbing him. “M-Metal…” He focused on trying to get his words out, “Please… h-hold on, s-stop for a sec.” 

Metal complied and ceased those magic hands of his. His ruby eyes were glazed with lust but confusion, too. “Yeah? What’s wrong?” He spoke softly. 

Crash took a moment to breathe and remember what he was going to say. “...M-Metal, I know you’re really amazing a-at making me feel good with your hands and I’d never want you to stop, but.. you’re the one stressing out, not me.” 

Metal calmed himself and steadied his breathing. “Yeah, but I’m having a good time with you, though…” 

“Please, I mean... I-I wanna try it this time, Metal. I don’t want to do nothing this time, I want to try and help you out, too.” Crash begged him. It’s only fair since Metal needs it most, plus he really wanted to-- no, he NEEDED to try at least once. 

Metal’s eyes narrowed. “You try it? On me? But how would you, though? Neither of us are the giving type of robot and you don’t have hands! ...Unless you have something... else... to…” The end of Metal’s sentence disappeared into oblivion as a very sudden realization hit him almost as hard as Megaman hit him with his own Metal Blade. Metal’s eyes widened huge and looked over at the two drills that Crash Man sported in place of hands. Oh my god, he thought. “Crash…” He began, his voice uneven. He felt his core start to turn cold with nervousness. “You don’t… y-you don’t mean you want to use your d-drills, right?” He stammered, staring at one of Crash’s drills. 

Crash sat up on top of Metal’s abdomen and looked at a drill of his. “W-well… that was only one idea I had… I have no idea if it would be any similar to your fingers, though,” he pondered. 

“Oh my god... he actually means it,” Metal mumbled to himself. “Crash, I-I don’t really know about this. My hands are one thing, but, y-your drills… they’re huge, Crash. They’re really BIG.” Metal was trying his best to explain it to the Robot Master without discouraging him or hurting his feelings. The thought of Crash using his drills on him though was turning his face as red as his helmet and chest and hands. He grabbed Crash’s other drill and held it up. “Here’s a comparison for you.” Metal held his other hand up to Crash’s drill and raised three fingers. The drill easily dwarfed the red robot’s hand in size. “I… I really don’t think that most of it would e-even fit inside me.” He paused, before feeling really bad suddenly. “I-I’m really sorry.” 

Crash stared at his own drill, and his expression dropped. “Oh…” He murmured to himself. How could he ever forget that the purpose of his drills-for-hands, other than demolition and Megaman-destroying purposes, was to inconvenience his life as often as possible? He wanted to give up… but he knew that’s not in his programming nor his personality. He suddenly felt determined to change Metal’s mind. “B-but… do you think that I could try anyways?” He asked, his green eyes alight with determination. Metal seemed uneasy. “Please? I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can! Please, Metal, pleeease? I won’t ask for this again if this doesn’t work out.” He begged again. “I’ll make sure you’re okay and I-I don’t hurt you…” 

Metal stared at him, his nervousness growing the more he glanced over at his drills. He weighed the options in his head and considered what he said. Ugh... Crash, why do you have to look so cute when you beg like that? He thought. Crash was about to mouth out another ‘Please’ but Metal cut him off. “Mmmm… o-okay. B-but be careful, okay? To be frank, I’m a little scared.” He was answered by Crash leaning down again and kissing him. He kissed him back passionately. 

Crash parted the kiss and cooed, “Thank you~ You’re the best, you know that…?” He leaned down kissed Metal again, this time with much more passion. Metal returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Crash as their lips locked. Crash’s hips began to grind ever so slowly against Metal’s pelvis, and he only got more excited as he felt the both of them shudder at the sensation. Their kissing got more intense and Metal pulled him closer, getting into it again. Crash suddenly felt something weird touching his shark-like teeth, poking. He opened his eyes to meet Metal’s half-lidded eyes, who hummed deeply. Crash felt it again, and he hesitantly opened his mouth in the kiss, allowing Metal’s robotic tongue in. It poked at Crash’s own tongue, who shied away at first, before hesitantly joining Metal’s tongue. Metal guided him yet again, bringing a red hand up to Crash’s jawline and gently holding him, his tongue slowly caressing Crash’s and guiding it. Crash felt like he was sparking hardcore, and he moaned into the french kiss. 

Eventually, Crash ended it to take another breath, and his face was dazed and reddened. “Ha… ha… Metal, where… did you learn to do all of this…?” He panted. 

Metal breathed heavily, and couldn’t help but smirk. “You remember when I told you I read a lot…? Half of that was like… practical information, and the other half was romance novels. I sorta got an idea of how to do things… sort of.” 

“That’s kinda hard to believe with that kissing experience of yours.” Crash said. 

The red Robot Master paused. “...Promise me you won’t ever speak a word of this to our brethren or ANY other robot or human.” 

Crash grinned. “DEAL. Done as good.” This should be good. 

Metal hesitated, before very quietly uttering, “I sorta used to practice by myself in my quarters back at the Castle…” His voice rose back to normal volume. “Don’t you dare tell anyone else that or else I will actually die of embarrassment.” On top of him, Crash was trying his best not to explode into laughter, his mouth contorting. Soon enough, Metal’s mouth started twitching and then he was smiling and then he began to giggle, which made Crash explode into guffaws, which made Metal start laughing louder, too. The two of them just layed there, laughing their heads off. 

“That’s so STUPID! I can’t believe this!” Crash was in such hysterics, his voice cracked. 

“I KNOW!” Metal laughed, and boy, to Crash, he had a beautiful deep laugh. He loved it. 

Eventually, their laughter calmed and they didn’t waste any time getting back to kissing. They shared tongues again, more eagerly this time. Metal’s hands, though, left Crash’s face and back and slithered in between the two of them, to his clothes. He began to unzip his black suit when Crash broke from the kiss. 

“Wait, I wanna see this!” Crash breathed, eagerly watching Metal. 

Metal raised an eyebrow at the orange robot. “I didn’t think I was gonna give you some kind of show, but if you wanna watch me, you’ll have to get off me, first.” Crash backed up and gave Metal some room to sit up, which said robot got up on his knees. Metal’s finger’s easily found the zippers by his legs first, then very slowly unzipping both of the ones up his sides, watching Crash’s green pupils following them eagerly. God, he’s so cute and almost-innocent, he thought. He did the final zipper just underneath his chest, and then removed the entire garment in one hand movement. 

Metal Man’s exposed robotic lower half was on show for Crash to eat up. His abdomen, pelvis, and legs were a very dark rust color that shined in copper colors against any light. Compared to Crash, his body was much curvier, forming an hourglass shape, and he also sported much thicker legs than Crash. His body was segmented at the legs and abdomen and was very shiny compared to Crash’s opaque body. Although, similarly to Crash, he didn’t have any outward parts in front of his pelvis, but the same panel between his legs that went all the way to his backside. He threw the garment on top of the sofa and checked Crash, who was admiring him. “So, what do you think?” Metal asked. 

Crash’s face was burning red, drills brought up to his mouth, and his emerald green eyes met with Metal’s ruby ones. “It’s… you’re… I-I didn’t know what to expect. I think you’re the prettiest r-robot I’ve ever seen in my life, Metal,” He stammered, blushing hard. “B-but, I-I just have one question… h-how old are you?” 

“I don’t how long it’s been since our initial destruction, but I can at least tell you I’m the first Robot Master Dr. Wily created amongst all of us. So I’m older than you and everyone else.” Metal explained, curious. 

“Oh, w-well, um... “ Crash stuttered, “I-I don’t really know how to ask this without sounding like a complete heap of scrap, but, ummm… your color, is that because… uh...--” 

“I’m not rusting, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“OH, okay, good, I mean-- It doesn’t HAVE to be good-- I mean, I like your color, but I was just curious, I... sssshhhhiiiit--” Crash hid his face in his drills as Metal chuckled. 

“Hahaha, it’s fine, Crash, I get what you mean. I was just designed with this color, I’m not getting THAT old yet. Honestly, I like this color, too. You don’t need to hide behind your drill-hands,” Metal reassured him, reaching over and gently lowering Crash’s drills. 

“Metal, d-did I tell you yet how nice you are? A-and also, you’re really beautiful.” Crash said, his core aflutter. Not only was his partner really good at kissing, but he was really pretty, too. What did he do to deserve this?! Crash thought. 

“You did, and it makes me elated to hear it coming from you. Have I told you how impossibly cute you are yet?” Metal cooed at him, smirking widely. 

Crash’s eyes widened. “C-cute?! I-I’m not cute! I-I’m… I’m… Well, I’m NOT CUTE. I’m also manly, too.” He huffed.

“You can be cute and manly at the same time.” Metal suggested. 

“Oh, I can? Then in that case, I’m the cutest and manliest combination alive!” 

“Of course,” Metal chuckled, smiling widely. “I also want to see something from you, too, Crash.” 

“Huh?” Crash blinked at Metal, not knowing what he meant. The red Robot Master then tugged at his helmet visor. “O-oh, my whole face!” He lifted his drills to his helmet, which was one of the very few things in his life he could actually grab with said drills, and lifted it off without any struggle. He put it behind him on the couch and turned back to Metal, who was taking in every detail of Crash’s head. Crash mostly had short white hair that fluffed up at the top in a somewhat cowlick-esque type of hairstyle, and orange streaks were all throughout the white hair. It sort of reminded Metal of when you get a singular ice cream that’s two different flavors at once. Finally, now that the visor was out of the way, Metal could really see Crash’s pretty verdant green eyes, as well as his forehead and eyebrows too. 

“GOD,” Metal huffed, sitting down. “How can one Robot Master be this cute? It’s almost illegal, really. Looking at you makes me wanna cuddle you, you know that, right?” He said, which made Crash’s already-red face intensify. 

“Am I really that cute?--” 

“YES.” Metal answered, grabbing Crash’s cheeks. “You’re adorable. And pretty.” 

Crash tried to grab Metal’s hands, but he had drills for hands. “Metaaaaaal! Don’t stretch my faaace!” 

The red robot let go of his face, “Okay, okayyyy. I won’t stretch your face. But in return, you gotta kiss MY face~. Right here.” Metal pointed to his ripped, but hungry lips. Crash never jumped on another Robot Master more eagerly. He threw himself into Metal, knocking him onto his back and Crash locked his lips with Metal’s in a passionate kiss. Metal’s hand caressed Crash’s jawline as they made out, and let Crash guide him this time. Metal groaned into the kiss needily, and smooched him over and over, before they decided to breathe again. “Someone’s excited,” he chortled in that beautiful deep voice of his. 

Crash backed up, planting kisses on Metal’s chest. “I think I can say the same, heehee.” 

“Hold on a sec.” Metal leaned up and readjusted himself to lay on the sofa’s arm. He spread his legs out widely, one foot over the top of the sofa, and the other rested on the water-covered ground. ...wait a second. Metal looked around. “Oh, how long has this place been flooded?” 

“A while. Probably since I left to get you.” 

“Oh. ...Oh well, I’ll care about that later.” Metal looked down at Crash, who rested his chin on his abdomen and was lying on his stomach. “Mmm… I might need a little time to prepare myself for you. Is that alright for you?” He asked softly, eyeing his drills. He reached a hand over and rested it in Crash’s fluffy white hair. His hair is really soft… Metal thought to himself. He was still trying to get over how cute he is, but he was failing badly. 

Crash liked the hand on his head, and smiled. He planted a kiss on Metal’s abdomen, and then another, and another, trailing down his abdomen to his pelvis. He could feel Metal get warmer and tremble, and hear him hum in satisfaction. “Actually, Metal… I was wondering if you’d let me try something a little different first.” He asked. 

Metal was doing his best to relax and he closed his eyes. “Mmmm, sure, Crash. What are you gonna do?” Crash’s kisses felt really nice, even on his body… 

“You’ll find out~” Crash purred, as he eventually backed up and looked at Metal’s panel between his legs. He gazed at him longingly, admiring his body again, before he very lightly tapped the panel with the tip of one of his drills. Almost immediately, the panel opened and exposed Metal’s entrance. Crash was blessed with an amazing idea. He didn’t have hands or fingers, but… that doesn’t mean he could still try to do what amazing things Metal did to him. After all, Metal just taught him a new trick earlier. Crash leaned down between Metal’s legs and his face was inches away, before he leaned further down and softly kissed Metal’s entrance. He carefully watched his legs twitch and hear his breath shake for a moment. Crash smiled deviously. What a brilliant idea he had. 

He began to experimentally plant more gentle and loving kisses against Metal’s hole, and carefully watched Metal. Said robot was watching him now through half-lidded eyes, and he rubbed his thumb slowly against Crash’s forehead and hair. Crash smooched him more and then gave a slow and long lick. Tasted like metal. Metal shuddered and breathed heavier, and couldn’t hide the smile forming on his mouth. Keep doing that, he thought amongst the pleasure. Crash liked what he saw and decided to keep licking him more, watching Metal get hotter and beginning to pant and make these small, deep noises. Oh, he’s cute… Crash thought. He put his whole mouth on Metal’s hole now and intensified his licking and kisses.

“Crash…” Metal breathed, smiling wider. “Nnngh… that’s good,” He murred. He pet Crash’s head despite his hand’s trembling. This was completely new to Metal, and he liked it a lot. He couldn’t stop his body’s trembling, nor how hot he felt, but he didn’t want it to stop. He tightened his grip on Crash’s hair, as if to signal him to keep going. He rested his head back and let out a guttural groan of pleasure. He let his mouth hang open for a second as Crash sped up and then… Wait. “Crash...?” Why’d you stop?! 

Crash looked up at him seductively and licked his lips, sending chills throughout Metal’s body. God, what kind of awakening did he give him? But then he smirked. “I found out what the wet stuff is,” he said, his voice low and sultry. “I don’t think you’re gonna like it, though.” 

“W-what is it?” Metal breathed, looking at him again. 

Crash paused for a few seconds. “...It’s awfully flat, and it has no color for whatever reason, but the wet stuff… it’s E-Tank oil.” 

….. 

“What.” 

“Yeah.” 

“No!” Metal threw his head back again and covered his face with his free hand. He let out a loud and irritation groan. “Nooooooo… why, Dr. Wily?! OF COURSE, it’s E-Tank oil!” He was thoroughly convinced now that Dr. Wily just had an awful sense of humor. It was probably distilled oil or something like that, but God, this is embarrassing. 

“Hey, if it’s better, we all have it. Well, all the receiving types at least.” Crash said. 

“I-I don’t want to think about it…” Metal muttered, his entire face flushed red. 

Crash shrugged and smiled. “Oh well. More for me~” He said cheekily before going back down on Metal and licking him more. Metal turned his head to the side and bit into his own metallic finger as Crash was only making him want to buck his entire pelvis into his face. His chest heaved and-- oh god, his tongue! Crash stuck his tongue inside him and was lapping up every inch of him. 

“Ah… s-shit…” Metal panted, before letting out a quiet moan. His grip on Crash’s head remained strong but his fingers were twitching. Crash then brought his drills up and wrapped his arms around his thighs and brought him closer to Crash, and-- “Oh shit, aah.. f-fuck, Crash…” He moaned louder and he felt his body tense up and it was like electric jolts danced through his body. That tongue was too good, holy shit, Metal thought feverishly. “Crash…” He whined, “S-stop, I’m gonna f-finish here if you keep going…” Crash didn’t stop and only intensified. Metal could swear his body was just about ready to erupt then, and he concentrated all of his willpower to his hand to lift Crash’s head up and away from his hole before he completely lost it. 

Crash finally focused his attention on Metal, who was red-faced and panting hard. “Do you want me to finish here or d-do you want to put your drill in me already..?” He asked. 

“O-oh, sorry… I-I got carried away,” Crash apologized sheepishly and licked his lips again. 

“H-hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing you got so into it (and me), that felt amazing. But that’s not the main thing you wanted to try, right?” Metal breathed, catching his breath. Crash nodded and sat up from his horizontal position on the couch. Oh, Crash thought as he was able to see what he’s done to Metal now. His legs were trembling, he was incredibly wet, and he was trying hard to cool his body down. Oh… I’m not forgetting this sight, he thought, smiling. 

He positioned one drill at his entrance, and asked, “You’re not still scared, are you?” 

“....a little, but I’m not backing down after that. Give me something to hold onto,” Metal commanded, feeling too horny and determined to chicken out. He was given Crash’s other drill. “Of course.” Metal gripped it and took a shaky breath. 

“I’m gonna be as gentle as I can be, okay?” 

“And start slowly, unless you want me crying again. Also, promise me something here. Don’t you even dare think about spinning that drill. Not only would I cry, but then we’d need to make a very awkward trip to the roboticist.” Metal joked darkly. 

“I promise I won’t spin my drills, and that I’ll start slowly and gently.” Crash said. He would cross his core or do some kind of promise hand symbol for emphasis, but… you know the drill by now. Metal relaxed a little more and then gave the OK symbol with his free hand. 

“Okay, ready.” 

“Alright, just tell me to stop whenever.” Crash said, adjusting himself into a better position. He positioned his drill so the tip was touching Metal’s hole, and then he went as slowly as possible to shove his drill inside Metal. 

“Oh shit, you’re sharp--” Metal choked, before hissing and his hand’s grip tightened into a deathgrip on Crash’s other drill. He knew Crash was going as gently and slowly as possible, but... “S-stop.” Metal grit his teeth, and tried to relax. Crash listened and ceased his drill’s pushing. 

“A-are you okay?” Crash asked softly. 

“Y-yeah… just hurts. Gimme a sec.” Metal breathed and looked down at himself. Thank god that Crash’s drill wasn’t… wide, persay. It was on the longer and thinner side, but it was still a goddamn cone shape. “Okay… keep going.” Augh… it’s so big. And bigger. He grinded his teeth and tried his hardest to take it until he felt the tip start pushing against a dead end. “Crash,” Metal breathed, “That’s as far as it goes.” To his surprise, he could take a third of his drill. 

“O-okay… Metal, you sure you’re okay…?” Crash asked, worry on his face. 

“I already said I’m-- oh wait,” Metal checked his face and he wiped away tears that were brimming at the corners of his eyes. Damnit, he told him he wasn’t going to cry! “T-trust me, I’m still good to go. You’re doing great, o-okay?” 

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” 

“Whatever. Drill me, Crash.” He breathed in a sultry tone, a small smirk forming on his face. Crash was certain he never felt so many electric chills in his body than right then. His face flushed almost as much as Metal’s and he began to very slowly move his drill in and out of Metal, making the red robot exhale sharply. To Metal, the feeling of Crash’s drill rubbing all of his walls at once… he couldn’t entirely describe the feeling, but it was exhilarating to him. “Oh, s-shit…” 

Crash hummed in pleasure, and purred, “I’m gonna go faster now, okay..?” He loved seeing the red robot like this. 

“Please…” Metal barely whispered. Crash’s smile widened in horny excitement, and began to thrust his drill in and out of him faster. Metal’s breathing hitched and he panted heavily. His free hand clamped onto the sofa, and he lifted his legs a little higher. God, Crash thought, he’s so hot. Metal whimpered submissively and writhed underneath him in pleasure. “C-crash… f-fuck… shit, you’re so… aah--” Metal bucked his hips and moaned. Crash chuckled. 

Crash huffed, and tried to thrust in time with Metal’s breathing and occasional bucking. His drill was pushing faster and harder and Metal felt so hot and good, and let out a longer moan. “Crash-- Ah, Crash please, I’m getting closer--” He whined. 

“Mmmm… Let it out then, Metal,” Crash sensually said amongst his fast drilling. He was surprised that Metal was lasting shorter than he did, but he could understand why. Metal could see sparks in his sight, he felt like he was going to crash. He couldn’t take it anymore and he threw his head back and let out a long moan as he climaxed hard. He grabbed at Crash’s other drill repeatedly, trying to tell him with his hand to slow down and stop. Crash got the hint and slowed and cooled down. 

Metal panted harshly and closed his eyes. His entire body was shaking. Crash slowly took his dripping wet drill out of him, and leaned over Metal. “Metal? How was that?” He asked softly. He was met with Metal opening his eyes and staring at him, still panting and face flushed. Eventually, he smirked and grinned at him. He liked it a lot. 

“Ha… I didn’t think that would work… I’m so happy I’m wrong though,” Metal said. “You’re amazing. And cute. That was incredible. I want you to be my partner, Crash. No doubt about it.” He chuckled at Crash’s face turning as red as him. “Be mine? We should be a thing like Flash and Quick.” 

Crash’s core felt lighter than air, and unable to contain his glee, he jumped on Metal again. “Yes and yes!!” He happily chirped before moving up to try to kiss those lips he loved kissing so much. Metal put a hand on his face though. 

“H-hold on! I’m still… d-don’t suffocate me just yet.” Metal chuckled again. Crash hugged him as best as he could and he nuzzled his head into Metal’s chest armor. Metal moved his hand to Crash’s head, petting him slowly. “You’re so cute…” 

“Hey Metal,” Crash asked, smiling, “Do you think we can have more distractions later on? Also, when we find everyone else and reactivate them, I wonder what we should tell ‘em…” 

“Yeah, we can have plenty of distractions later on~” Metal said, feeling relaxed and at ease. “I’m also deciding to not care what they’ll think. We should tell them exactly how it is.” 

“I can’t wait to tell Quick to eat scrap because I got myself the prettiest and best Robot Master, ever.” Crash giggled. 

“I just can’t wait to see his face when he finds out, haha.” 

The two of them fell into a long, comfortable, and warm silence in each other’s embraces. In that moment of silence, neither of them cared about anything. Not about the tight situation they were in, nor the fact that the warehouse was still flooded with water, nor about the future. Metal closed his eyes and relaxed more, he was tired and relieved from today’s drama and… sexy distractions. His core never felt so intense until lately, so filled with… happiness. And he gets to hold the reason why in his arms, which was also a nice feeling, too. He let his mind drift off, getting ready to enter a very well-deserved sleep mode. 

“Goodnight, Metal. I love you,” he heard Crash whisper against his chest armor. 

Metal opened one eye. “Well, that was fast.” He murmured to himself. 

Crash’s face burned red. “Y-you’re still awake?” He hid his face in Metal’s chest. 

Metal laughed quietly and softly ruffled Crash’s hair. “I love you, too, it’s okay.” Crash made a muffled whine against his chest. “Hey. Come over here. I think I’ve got enough energy for one goodnight kiss before I pass out. There’s not much time, though. You better hurry.” 

Crash crawled up Metal and pecked his lips. Metal lazily returned it, before reaching up and kissing his forehead as well. “G’night, Crash.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that, and I definitely didn't initially intend to make the fic this long, but I'm happy with the results. Please comment and tell me what you think. :) I was also playing around with the idea of continuing this and making something of a fully-fleshed out fanfiction from this. That would cover more of the details regarding their situation and what happens when they actually do find their brethren. I think I'd keep the NSFW parts as separate fics that you can read between chapters though.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
